13 Floors of Hell: Jaden Edition
by Silversentiment
Summary: After he graduated from Duel Academy Jaden finds himself in a Castle where on each floor he Versus Some of the Best Duelist in Yugioh Duel Monsters. Duel Fic.
1. Floor 0 The Gauntlet

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh Yugioh GX or Kingdom Hearts.**

**AN: This story is somewhat a cross over with kingdom hearts but not fully. This is mostly just a story to see Jaden go threw a gauntlet of Yugioh characters.**

**Chapter Zero the Gauntlet**

**--**

It has been six days since Jaden left Duel Academy. In these days Jaden has dueled and defeated whatever duelist who could. He found no challenge in dueling regular duelist. The last time he actually had a challenge was when he faced Yugi. Although he lost that duel he still felt like he had a lot of fun. These other duels he had where meaningless matches that did not satisfy Jadens lust for competition. Even though he was not the type to judge duelist on there skill level deep down inside he knew he was better then this. He is the strongest duelist in Duel Academy. He beat duelist like Zane Truesdale and Aster Phoenix and he saved the world multiple times. How he longed for the day he gets to play Duelist like Seto Kaiba.

He found himself in the two crossroads. He could have chosen any path. But something was telling him to go to the left side. As he walked down the road he kept felling a strange energy. An energy so strong Winged Kuriboh came out and was directing him to go the other way. Jaden looked at the fury creature and sighed. "I am sorry buddy but I think I really should go threw this path. Something is calling me." Jaden did not head the creatures warning. He walked further down the lane to find a Castle at the end of the road. It was yellowish orange with many doors and windows. It was chapped in a weired way that you could not tell what is where. The fact that the castle was on a platform with no support made the place look even more mysterious. Jaden opened the door to see the inside of the castle completely white. As he moved further he saw a door. This door radiated a strange and familiar energy. It was the same energy he felt when he dueled a strong opponent. He proceeded to walk to the door but Winged Kuriboh appeared again warning him to turn around. He turned around to see a man wearing a black cloak. His face was shrouded in the depths of his hood.

"So the Duel Hero has arrived" said the man his British accent very noticeable.

"Yeah I am Jaden Yuki. Something told me to come to this castle."

"Your heart is one that seeks competition in adventure. Your lust for battle has brought you to this castle."

"Who are you?"

The man took of his hood and reveled his face. He had light blond hair and a blond goatee his skin tan white. "I am Luxord the renewed lord of Castle Oblivion."

"Renewed Lord?"

"The former lord was slain by a boy with a very strong heart. But that is a story for another day. Today the protagonist is Jaden Yuki."

"What do you mean?"

"In this castle the laws are bound by the cards. I am a man of games and I want to play a game with a game champion."

"It's a duel you want huh then get your game on Luxord."

"Not is not how things work. You always wanted to compete against the best haven't you? In this castle I could make this possible. You could face the strongest duelist you always wanted to play. But know this if you do this you could not turn back. You must proceed until you make it to the last floor. If you choose to go threw with this little game you can not lose. If you do your heart belongs to me. However if you beat all the trails then you will be rewarded with a real prize. What will you chose."

Jaden had a choice to make eave and be safe or put his heart on the line and go threw the gauntlet. "I choose to go threw your challenge. What kind of duelist would I be if I refused a chance like this? You got your self a deal get your game on."

Luxord passed Jaden a Blue card with the Roman numeral 1 on it. "Then proceed threw the door. The power of this card will allow you to pass. Every tim you win you will be given a new key card to open the next door. Proceed Sora and remember the cards determine your fate" the man teleported away. Jaden used the power of the card and opened the door.


	2. Floor 1 Bug Breeder

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh Yugioh GX or Kingdom Hearts.**

**Chapter One Bug Breeder**

**--**

Jaden found himself in a huge forest. As he proceeded to the forest all he heard was the sounds of crockets and branches moving. Jaden walked until he saw a giant prey mantis in the sky. He knew approaching it was not smart so he decided to try to sneak away. As he snuck off the boy accidentally caught the mantis attention. The prey mantis swiftly flew towards the boy its wind knocking him down. The mantis proceeded to slash the boy but he stopped. The mantis then flew away. Jaden then got up and he saw a boy with green hair wearing glasses a green jacket with the symbol if a black beetle and b lack shorts.

"The Regional Champion Weevil Underwood I would run into you one day."

"My reputation precedes me. I had no idea my name was known by such children like yourself."

"Children… dude your like half my size."

"I ment you dueling skills there that of a child" said the Bug Duelist.

"You say that know but I will show you that my skills aren't child like. Get your game on."

The duel started with both duelist at 4000 life points. "I will start things. I will set a monster in defense mode and end my turn" said Weevil as he set the card face down.

"It is my move I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode" he said as he summoned his Hero. "And I will equip him with Sparkblaster which I will use to switch your monster to Attack mode" The blaster took form and the Hero shot at the face down card. The monster reveled to be Pinch Hooper. "Sparkman attack Pinch Hooper with Spark blast" the hero blasted a burst of electricity out of his gun and killed the bug. "

"When my Pinch Hooper destroyed I can Special Summon a Insect monster from my hand. I summon Saber Beetle in attack mode" Weevil special summoned a giant brown beetle with a energy saber coming out his head.

"I end my turn by setting a card face down and end my turn" Jaden said as he ended his turn.

Weevil drew an card "Tehehehe perfect. I will set two cards face down and Have my Bettle attack" the beetle Ran swiftly towards Sparkman piercing him in the chest. Ther hero was destroyed and Jaden activated his face down card. "Activate Hero signal now I can bring one Elemental Hero from my deck to my hand." Jaden did as the card said and with that Jaden ended his turn.

Jaden 3200 Weevil 4000

Jaden drew a card. "Now I summon Elemental Hero Clayman in attack mode."

:And what is that weakling going to do."

"I am not finished yet. Now I activate Miracle Fusion. I fuse Clayman with the Sparkman in my grave yard to create Elemental Hero Thunder Giant(2400 atk)out of the clouds thunder giant landed shaking the whole arena.

"Another Hero now what."

"I will activate my Thunder Giants special ability. I discard a card from my hand to Destroy your monster" Thunder Giant let out a burst of energy from his hand destroying Weevils insect. "Now thunder giant attack his life points" the giant summoned thunder from the sky and it struck Weevil dropping his life points.

Jaden 3200 Weevil 1600

"You triggered my trap card Rebirth of the Insect lord. When one of my insects where destroyed and I lost over 1500 in the same turn I can discard one level 7 or higher insect from my hand in order to summon my ancestral egg in defense mode (0 atk 2700 def)."

"Then I will set one card face down and end my turn." Jaden ended his turn.

Weevil drew a card. "Jaden I hope you know that you cannot stop my Ancestral Egg. It is unaffected by all Magic, Traps and Monster effects. So don't even bother. But now I will present you with a different threat. I remove Saber Beetle and Pinch Hopper to Summon Doom Dozer ( 2800 atk/ 2600 def)" the giant snake like worm emerged from the ground and starred down Jadens Hero. "Now Doom Dozer devourer his Hero" the Insect charged at the Hero but was blocked. "Activate Hero Shield nice try Weevil" Weevils insect attack was blocked. "Fine I will end my turn. It does not matter what card you draw you cant stop my insects."

Jaden drew a card. "We will see about that. I activate Lightning Blade (Thunder Giant 2400- 3200 atk). Now thunder giant cut his insect to pieces. The hero did as his master said.

1600- 1200

"Now I end my turn."

"Teheehehehe it his over my egg hatches this turn. Meet Lord Ancestral Insect (? Atk/ 2600 def/ Insect/ Fire)." he summoned an Ancient orange yellowish Creature that looked lke a fusion of Great Moth and Diamond Head Dragon with spider legs. "I remove from play my Doom Dozer and Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth. My monster gains 200 atk or each monsters star level (3600). This Duel is over once my Insect attacks the atk of your monster goes straight to your life points. Its over … Now attack with Arachnid Fire Storm." The insect opened his mouth and blew out a huge fire stream targeted at Thunder Giant.

"I am sorry but your victory party will have to wait. I activate Pride of the Fallen. This Trap card allows me to remove from play one monster of the same attribute in order for my monster to gain its ability."

"You have nothing in your graveyard that can save you."

"Last I checked I discarded Winged Kuriboh when I used Thunder Giants effect. Now I will remove Winged Kuriboh from play so Thunder Giant can gain its effect." The Thunder Giant died by the Fire Storm. "Since Winged Kuriboh stops me from losing life points I am still in this duel."

"Not for long. Once you end your turn my Lord Ancestral Insect will eradicate what ever is left of your life points. I END MY TURN!"

Jaden thought _He is right if I don't draw the card I need I'm a goner. _Jaden drew his card. _Sweat bug boys in for a real treat. _"I activate Over Soul. This card allows me to special summon any normal elemental hero from my graveyard. I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman and end my turn."

"So you are throwing in the towel already. Then allow me to end this. Lord Ancestral Insect end this duel Arachnid Fire Storm."

"You mean it's the end of the duel for you. I activate a card from my hand Honest."

"HONEST?"

"This card allows the targeted light monsters to gain the attack of your monster making Sparkman 5200. Sparkman destroy his bug with Spark Lightning." The hero surged his arm with lightning and blasted it at the Insect. Weevil's life points went to 0. Jaden then did his victory pose "And that's game".

Weevil started to fade into darkness. "Fine you won. But I doubt you will beat the others. YOU WIL NOT SURVIVE THE GAUNTLET JADEN YUKI MWAHAHAHAHAHA." When Weevil was gone there was a blue card on the floor that had the roman numeral 2 on it. As he picked up the card s door made of light appeared in front of him. He walked threw the door.

--

When he got out he saw Luxord sitting in a chair watching him.

"Bravo Jaden you play to impress. The next door is up ahead. Don't disappoint." Luxord then teleported away.

Jaden went up the stairs and found the next door on the next floor. He used his card and it opened the next door. He then walked threw the door.


	3. Floor 2 Dino King

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh Yugioh GX or Kingdom Hearts.**

**Chapter Two Dino King**

--

As Jaden went threw the door he found himself in a huge valley full of dinosaurs. He hesitantly went threw the vast dino valley. This place was hard for Jaden to walk around with out being squished. He was surprised none of the Dinosaurs where trying to attack him.

"Don't worry these Dinos are herbivores they" said a voice. He turned around to see a boy with white and brown hair wearing a red hat a green opened jacket a white t shirt a chaos Duel disk and light brown pants.

"Your Rex Raptor the second place regional champion."

"In the flesh it seems my reputation precedes me."

"Yeah you're the famous Dinosaur Duelist. My friend Hassleberry talks about you all the time."

"That is great but I am not here to chit chat I am here to duel. Now get your deck ready for a Jurassic beat down" Rex Raptor's duel disk activated.

"Get your game on dino dude" Jaden activated his Duel Disk.

"I will start things champ. I summon Elemental Hero Avian in defense mode then I throw down a facedown and end my turn.

"My turn Draw I summon Two Headed King Rex in attack mode" the ferocious two headed Dinosaur took form. "Now Two Headed King Rex Attack" the dinosaur stepped on the winged hero destroying it. "I activate Hero Signal I bring a Hero to my hand."

"Then I will set and end my turn."

"Draw… first I will summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix. Then I activate Miracle Fusion to fuse her with the Avian in my graveyard. Now I summon Elemental Hero Flamewingman." The hero took form. "Now Flamewingman ATTACK." The hero blasted a burst of fire from the mouth on his arm destroying the dinosaur. "I activate Adapted Evolution. When a dinosaur monster is destroyed by battle I can negate any effect damage this turn and special summon any reptile from my hand. I summon Gale Lizard(1400/700/Reptile/Water)."

Rex 3500 Jaden 4000

"Then I will throw down a face down and end my turn."

"Its my turn. I activate Pot of Greed now I can draw two cards. And now I activate the Magic card Loop of the Space Time Continuum. What it does is I can offer a dinosaur from my graveyard reptile on the field and a dragon from my hand and remove them from play to summon an all powerful beast. So I fuse Gale Lizard, Two Headed King Rex and Tyrant Dragon together to create Eon Dragon (3700/2400/Ritual/Dragon/Light)."

The whole area started to change into plain darkness as the dragon took form. It was a enormous dragon that body looked like endless space. One of its eyes was blue and the other one was red. He had a ghost like tail instead of legs. In his belly you could see the earth and the solar system.

"Are you scared you should be. My Eon Dragon is the crack in time its self. He allows me to summon Monsters from the past. Now meet to Cold blooded beast you are familiar with. I special summon Two Headed King and Tyrant Dragon. Unfortunately Tyrant Dragons abilities are negated. But that does not matter I have more the enough power to wipe you out. Tyrant Dragon destroy his Flamewingman." The Dragon blasted a green blast from his mouth targeting the Hero.

"I activate Miracle Defusion now I can defuse my hero to the monsters that created it in defense mode." The dragon destroyed Avian. "Now Two Headed King Rex attack Burstinatrix." The dino stepped on the female hero. "Now Eon Dragon attack his life points Nova Stream." A Stream of blue and red fire came from the beast mouth attacking Jaden.

Rex 3500 Jaden 300

"You played a good duel Kid but your no match for Rex Raptor." Jaden thought _he may be right. He is truly strong. I may have beaten Hassleberry but this dino duelist is in a completely different league. How am I suppose to beat a creature with 3700 atk with nothing in my hand. I guess it really is over. _Just then he heard the voice of Yubel. _**Jaden don't tell me you're going to give up that easily. Thought you where stronger then that. This cant be the full extent of you ability. Stop doubting your self and beat this Dino brain. **_

_Your right I can still win. Rex this duel is not over _"DRAW" Jaden looked in his hand to see Graceful Charity. "I activate Graceful Charity now I draw 3 and discard 2." Jaden discarded to cards to the Graveyard. "Now I summon Elemental Hero Stratos. Now I can bring an Elemental Hero to my hand. Now I activate Polymerization now I fuse my Stratos with Elemental Hero Neos to Summon Elemental Hero Sky Tyrant (2400/1900/Warrior/Wind)" he summoned a black and Green Hero with huge Golden Wings.

"My Sky Tyrant allows me to activate one Magic card from my graveyard. I activate Miracle Fusion. I fuse Neos, Aqua Dolphin, Avian, Burstinatrix, and Stratos to create Elemental Hero God Neos (2500/2500/Warrior/Light)." The golden hero took form. "Now I can remove from play 1 Elemental Hero from my Graveyard so my God Neos can gain 500 atk plus its effect. I will remove Elemental Hero Flamewingman. You see Rex I don't have to attack your Eon Dragon I could just attack your other two monsters." The expression on Rex's face changed from cocky to fear.

"Now Sky Tyrant attack his King Rex" the Hero flapped his wings and brought out a huge gust of wind destroying Rex's King Rex.

Rex 2700 Jaden 300

"Now God Neos Attack his Tyrant Dragon" Neos summoned a huge ball of light about the size of the spirit bomb and threw it at Tyrant Dragon. Eon Dragon moved out the way while Tyrant took the hit. Rex's life points went to 0 and Jaden did his famous pose "And that's game."

Rex bowed his head and smiled. "I guess you won Hero. This time my deck has become extinct" Rex said as he faded into darkness. The door way out appeared. He left behind a card with the Roman numeral three on it. Jaden picked up the card and exited the door.

--

Luxord looked at Jaden as he came threw the door.

"Impressive as always Jaden you made a heroic come back. But I would like to see how you do against the queen of comebacks" He then teleported away. Jaden then went up the stairs and entered the next door.


	4. Floor 3 Airborn Misstress

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh Yugioh GX or Kingdom Hearts.**

**Chapter Three the Damsel in the Sky**

Jaden entered the door to see and entered the world. He found himself in a huge mountain area with many giant birds flying around. Jaden looked up to see someone looking down t him from afar. He could not tell who it was from the distance. He started to climb. He remembered climbing the volcano back at Duel Academy which was pretty much the same thing as climbing a mountain minus the lava. He eventually made it up the mountain.

"So you finally made it hun. I was beginning to think you where never going to show" unbelievable the person waiting for him was Mai Valentine the top female duelist in America (Battle City outfit Orichalcos arc Duel disk). Jaden had all her duels on tape. He even has an issue of Playboy that she was on before she became a duelist. Mai was his greatest female idol in fact Mai the only female Jaden really had a boner for.

"WOW your Mai … I … I am Jaden Yuki" Jaden said blushing. She was way more beautiful in person.

"Jaden that's a cute name for such a cute boy but we are not here to talk about each other" Mai's face turned from playful to serious. "We are here to Duel." Her Duel Disk went into duel mode.

"Fine then get your game on" Jaden's Duel Disk went into duel mode.

Jaden stated the duel. "I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman I attack mode." Jaden knew her Harpy deck mostly had Harpies Ladies in it which there attack was mostly 1300 so playing Sparkman was a wise choice so he thought. "I end my turn."

Mai drew her card. "Is that all you got. Sparky is not going to last this turn. I activate the field magic card Rising Air Current" the wind became stronger. "Now all Wind Attribute monsters gain 500 attack. Now I summon Harpie Lady (1300/1400/Wind/Winged Beast)." The bird like creature took form and gave off a radiant of Beauty. "As you know my Harpy gains 500 atk because of my field card making her 1800 atk and stronger then Sparky over there. Harpie Lady give that light bulb a make over." The Harpy descended from the sky and destroyed Jaden's Sparkman.

Jaden 3800 Mai 4000

"I set two cards face down. Your turn hun"

"My turn I draw. I will set one monster in defense mode and then I throw down a face down and end my turn."

"Is that all hun my turn. I activate Cyber Shield which increases my Harpie Ladies attack by 500 (2300). Now my Harpie Lady will attack your face down monster." The Harpy slashed Jadens face down monster revealing it was Dandyloin. "You attacked my Dandyloin which means it leaves behind two tokens." The two tokens took form.

"Nice move… mine is better. I activate my trap Harpies Hand Mirror. Now I can special summon as many Harpie Lady as there are newly special summoned monsters on the field." Two more Harpie Lady came to the field one with short orange hair and another with spiky blue hair. "Now my two Harpy destroy his two fluff tokens" the two Harpy both slashed the two tokens destroying them.

"Now I have three beauties on the field. Its your turn Jaden."

"My turn draw. Sweat I activate Polymerization I fuse Avian and Burstinatrix to Summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman. Since your Field Card increases the Attack of Wind monsters my Flame Wingman gains 500 atk points (2600). Now Flamewingman attack her Harpie Lady" the hero busted out a blast of flame from his arm. "I activate Harpies Lady Sparrow Formation. So long as I have more then one Harpie Lady I can block your attack and end your battle faze." The Harpies formed a triangle and took the form of a flaming sparrow and blocked the Hero's attack.

"I set a card face down and end my turn."

"My my that's a strong monster there" Mai drew her card. "To bad it has to go. I activate the magic card Harpies Lady Phoenix Formation. Since I have Harpie Ladies on the field I can destroy your Flamewingman so long as I discard one card from the top of my deck. Harpies destroy his Hero." The Harpies took the form of a flaming Phoenix and charged at Flamewingman destroying him. "Sense he was destroyed by Harpies Ladies Phoenix Formation your monster original attack comes out of your life points."

Jaden 1700 Mai 4000

"Phoenix formation states that I cannot attack the turn I activate this card but I have a card that changed that ruling. I activate Pyro Clock of Destiny. This card allows me to skip this turn and go to my next. Now with one swipe from my harpies you lose. Harpie Lady 1 attack his life points directly." The Harpie Lady attacked but was stopped. "I activate A Hero Emerges. Now you have to chose a card from my hand if it's a monster I get to summon it."

"Fine I pick the card on the left."

"Then now I summon Elemental Hero Bladedge (2600/2300).

"Clever move Jaden I will set one card face down and end my turn."

"My turn draw… Now I activate Pot of Greed which allows me to draw two cards. Now I activate Fusion Recovery now I can bring back a fusion material monster and one Polymerization" Jaden did as the card said. "Now I activate Polymerization I fuse Bladedge and Wild Heart to create Elemental Hero Wild Edge (2600)." Jaden summoned the Fusion Monster.

"Now I can get rid of all your Harpies this turn. Wild Edge wipe out her Harpies" wild edge slashed Harpies 1 first. 2 was the second to go followed by 3.

Jaden 1700 Mai 2100

"I throw down a face down and end my turn."

"My turn… I activate my trap limit reverse. I special summon Harpie Girl (500/500). Now I sacrifice my Harpie Girl in order to summon the king of the Sky himself. I summon Raiza the Storm Monarch (2400/1000)." The sky took form he had light green armor with a dark green cape. He flouted in the sky with his arms folded. "Sense he was tribute summoned I can return your fusion monster back to the deck. Raiza get rid of that hero." Raiza opened his hand and a burst of wind came out targeting Jaden wild edge.

"I activate Defusion I separate the two monsters from my fusion wild edge" Wild Heart and Bladedge was special summoned in defense mode. Raiza missed his target.

"If thats case then I activate the magic card Gale of Severance. When I have Raiza the Storm Monarch on the field I can remove from play every monster from my graveyard with that monarchs attribute so my monster can attack every card on the field. Raiza destroy his Heroes with Tyrant Whirled Wind" Raiza opened his arms and busted out a huge tornado of wind and destroyed Jaden's monsters. "Now I end my turn Jaden. Lets see what you could come up with."

Raiza was truly powerful. With 2400 attack to boot and a extra 500 from Rising Air Current he was the strongest thing on the field. Mai was defiantly strong her wind Deck was better then Alexis best friend Jasmine and she was not bad for someone who did not take dueling seriously. But this was Mai the Woman who won the American Battle City tournament. Woman who held her own against Yugi, Joey and Marik. A woman who is possible the strongest female duelist in history. But one thing Jaden knew in his experience is this game is about the heart of the cards. So long as he had that he could not lose.

"My turn draw… I summon Elemental Hero Avian (1500)" the Hero took form. "This duel ends in the Air Avian is my key to victory. I attack your Monarch with Avian" Avian ascended and charged at the Monarch. Raiza descended and charged at Avian preparing to claw him.

"Wait My monster is stronger why would you attack?"

"I got a backup plan that's why. I activate my quick play magic card A Heroes Sacrifice. This card can only be activated when a normal E-Hero 4 stars or lower attacks a stronger monster. My Avian Explodes in the Air and Destroys Raiza and we both lose life points equal to our monsters attack." Jaden Hero Exploded in mid air along with Raiza.

Jaden 200 Mai 0

"And that's game"

"Your not bad hun." Mai faded into darkness. The 4th card appeared and Jaden entered the exit door.

--

This time Luxord was no where to be found. Jaden decided to proceed into the next floor.


	5. Floor 4 The Mighty Tundra

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh Yugioh GX or Kingdom Hearts.**

**AN: For Yu-Gi-OH players out there me and my team will be entering the April Shonnen Jump. We will be running Lightswarn, Blackwings, E-HEROES, Gladiator Beast. Well at lest that is what my teammates are running. What deck I am using will be a secret but I can tell you this much. It is not a main stream deck.**

**Another thing I really hate the new band list. What the fuck where they thinking by putting Treeborn Frog, Dandyloin and Cyber Dragon to 2. And three Smashing Grounds and Fissures well ani't that a bitch. And Dark Armed Dragon and Judgment Dragon is still not band and Honest is still not limited to 1. I really hate this new format.**

**--**

**Chapter Four the Mighty Tundra**

Jaden entered the door and found himself on a island. This small island only had one tree and was surrounded by endless water as if he was in a prison. Jaden looked around to see know one was there. He decided to take a seat. He had thought so far he has faced Weevil Underwood, Rex Raptor and Mai Valentine. Who would be his next opponent?

"HA! Contemplating much aren't you friend" said a nearby voice. He turned around to see a man on a tiny boat. He was tan skinned and had a black spiky ponytail. He was simply wearing some black shorts with sandals.

"I am Mako Tsunami and I am your next opponent."

Now he remembered, Mako Tsunami the top rank ocean duelist, the man who beat Leon Von Shrouder in the second coming KC Grand Prix.

"I know who you are now, you're that freaky fish guy" Jaden said.

Mako jumped up and down on his boat like a child. "I am not a freaky fish guy" Mako said infuriated. He readied his Dual disk. "You will soon eat those words for I shall feed you to the sharks" Mako said with a serious look on his face.

"Get your game on" Jaden said reading his duel disk.

"It's my move, I summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in attack mode" Jaden said starting the duel. "Then I will set one card face down and end my turn."

"You think that fire witch will save you from my all mighty ocean assault, DRAW!" Mako looked at his card pleased with his top deck. "I will summon a monster in attack mode and ste one card face down. That ends my turn. The monster he summoned stayed under water.

"What where is your monster" Jaden said.

"You must have never went against a true Ocean Duelist. The power of the Ocean enhances the abilities of all water based creatures, Not only that the ocean hides my sea creatures under water."

Jaden gasped at the new info, he had never had a duel like this. "What ever its my turn draw. I summon Clayman in attack mode. And now I will attack your under water monster with Burstinatrix." The fire witch prepared for her fire attack. Mako's Fiend Kraken emerged from the Ocean (1200/1400- 1700/1900). "You have reveled my monster and this will lead to your doom." Burstinatrix destroyed the Kraken with a burning charge. "What my creature was stronger" Mako said in fear.

"True enough but I activated my Quick play Magic card Burning Ambition. This card allows Burstinatrix to destroy what ever she attacks and comes out unharmed. Although I still take the battle damage (Jaden 3500/ Mako 4000) but is was worth it because now Clayman can now attack you. DYNAMIC CHARGE" the hero rolled into a ball and charged at Mako.

(Mako 3200/ Jaden 3500)

"I set one card face down and end my turn."

Mako glared at Jaden. "Is that the best you got" Mako said as he drew his card. "I will summon a monster under the oceans surface. I set one card face down and end my turn."

"Your just hiding" Jaden said drawing his card. "I summon Elemental Hero Stratos. I will use his effect to destroy your face down card."

"Activate my trap card Torrential Tribute. With this card combined with the mighty ocean it washes away any no ocean based creatures. I hope your heroes can swim." A great tidal wave emerged destroying all of Jaden's monsters.

"I activate Hero signal. Now I can search for an Elemental Hero and bring it to my hand." Jaden brought Sparkman to his hand. Jaden looked in the water to see the shadow of mako's monster still swimming under water. "Wait I thought Torrential Tribute destroys all monsters. Why is your fish still there?"

Mako chuckled "Normally that would be the case but sense we are at sea my ocean monsters have the advantage and are not effected by my trap card."

"I will set a card face down and end my turn"

"Now it is my turn DRAW! Now my great white shark will emerge from under water. Attack his life points with carnivore's fang!" the shark swam towards Jaden. When it emerged it bit Jaden.

(Jaden 1900/ Mako 3200)

"HAHAHAH I am surprised you are still alive" Mako chuckled. "I end my turn."

"You're in for it now DRAW! I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman. With his electrical attack your shark is sea food. Go Sparkman an attack with Blitz shot." The hero shot a burst of lightning at Mako's Great White Shark. "Since water conducts electricity this is going to hurt" the lightning from Sparkman's attack created a trail and shocked Mako.

(Mako 1600/ Jaden 1900)

"Now I end my turn. Your move Mako"

"DRAW!" Mako looked at his card and was pleased. "I will summon a monster under water and end my turn."

"If that another fish then you lost this duel, DRAW! I activate Miracle Fusion; I fuse Sparkman with the Clayman in my graveyard. I summon Elemental Hero Thunder Giant. Now I have more then enough power to win this duel. Thunder Giant attack Mako's last monster." The Hero placed his hand under water and electrocuted it. Jadens eyes widened as he seen Mako's monster was still there. "What is going on?"

"You never seen which monster I played" the creature emerged to reveal a giant blue jelly fish. "My Giant Jellyfish absorbs all electric attacks. So long as you use electricity you will never win this duel mwahahaahahahh."

"Then I guess I end my turn."

Mako drew his card. "Now I will summon my pride and joy. A card passed down from father to sun, I summon the Legendary Fisherman (1850/1600)." The fisher man took form under the sea. The monster emerged, he was on a shark and looked like an older version of Mako. "So long as my fisherman is on the field it can not be attacked by any creature that is not of the sea. In other words you cannot touch me."

"That's cool in all but you are only stalling. You have yet to put up a monster strong enough to take on my thunder giant" Jaden said a little cocky.

"_That's what you think my friend" _Mako though.

Jaden drew his card "Sweetness! I summon Elemental Hero Ocean (1500- 2000 ATK). Sense I can only touch your fisherman with water monsters my Hero will clear the field of that Freaky fish guy. Elemental Hero Ocean attack." The hero tried to attack Mako's fisherman but wound up being destroyed by Mako's jellyfish electrical attack. "What happened?" Jaden said as he saw his hero being destroyed.

(Jaden 1500/ Mako 1600)

"Remember my jellyfish absorbed thunder giants attack. So I used the your own thunder power against you to protect my fisherman."

"So I cant attack anything until I get rid of that jellyfish. Fine then I will set one card face down" Jaden said ending his turn.

"Is that all, Draw." Mako looked in his hand and was pleased at the card he drew. "I activate the Magic ritual known as Ancient Sea. Now I can remove from play all sea monsters from my hand and graveyard in order to summon Great White Terra (4350/2200)." The monster emerged from the water. He was a huge white octopus shark creature. "The evolution of the mightiest ocean creatures all start from this beast, and now that it serves me your chances of victory are sunk. Great White Terra attack, rip that light bulb to shreds." The shark god attacked thunder giant but to no avail. "Activate Hero shield. Sorry friend but my thunder giant is going to win this duel"

"So you stalled for one turn. Big deal I have the ultimate attack and defense. Next turn you are done"

Jaden was in a tight spot. With that Shark octopus at 4350 he could not beat it head on and even if he could the jellyfish would only get in the way. He had to draw something good. Jaden drew his card, he looked at it and was pleased.

"I activate Polyermrization."

"It does not matter what you create my ocean god will destroy it. And if that fails my jellyfish will defend me."

"Really, your monsters are all water. That means if I freeze them there done. I fuse Thunder giant and Bubbleman to create Elemental Hero Absolute Zero."

"Absolute Zero?"

"Now I will freeze the whole ocean." The Hero went under water and opened his hands. In an instant the sea was frozen. The Hero then submerged by turning intangible. He stood proudly on top of the frozen sea.

"MY FISH!"

"Sense your fish where all in the water they are now frozen leaving you with nothing to defend yourself. Zero attack his life points with shard barrage." The hero attacked Mako giving Jaden the victory.

Mako screamed at the top of his longs as he faded into darkness. Jaden then grabbed the world card and exited the world.

--

When he exited the world he saw Luxord standing there clapping his hands.

"Bravo Jaden. You do not disappoint. However you still 9 floors left, got to keep going. By the way this next opponent is one of my favorites."

Jaden passed the man and opened the next door.

--

Unknown to Jaden someone else has entered a Gauntlet Challenge of there own.

--

**AN: For the Mako duel I had to make up most of the cards effects because they where dueling in the ocean. I will have to other gauntlet stories one with Yugi and one with Yusei. Yusei will fight duelist from Yugioh GX and Yugi will fight duelist from Yugioh 5ds. Thanks for all who reviewed and supported this story thus far. For those who read this chapter please review I really need feed back.**


End file.
